1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of universal serial bus (USB) flash drives (or devices) and particularly to USB flash drives having an encapsulated and retractable USB device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As computers have gained enormous popularity in recent decades, so has the need for better and more efficient ways of storing memory. Notable among memory devices are the portable ones that may be carried around by the user to access computers at different locations. This is particularly common in the case of personal computers (PC) where the need often arises to transfer data from one PC to another. Examples of portable memory devices include nonvolatile memory devices such as a universal serial bus (USB) flash drive that is removably connectable to a computer.
USB flash drives are available in various shapes and forms. The USB flash drive needs a USB plug connector to be coupled to a USB port of a host device such as a PC. The USB flash drive generally has a metal casing and a cover which is screwed in or otherwise attached to the casing. To access the USB plug connector, the user needs to open the metal cover and place it in the back on the casing after finishing the work with the USB flash drive. There is therefore the possibility of losing or misplacing the cover because it is completely detached when removed, from the USB plug connector. Furthermore, the possibility of leaving the USB plug connector without a cover is increased thereby adversely affecting the security of the connector.
The need therefore arises for a USB flash drive having a USB device that is secure and that uses a cap that is unlikely to be detached therefrom.